What the Teachers Do After Class
by Lazuline
Summary: Iruka's staying late at school to grade papers, but Kakashi wants to do something more constructive in the classroom. Rated M for a reason. Shounenai, lime.


To those who read the 3rd chapter of "Yaoi, Please", this is it. Sorry. 

Disclaimer:…what's the purpose of this website? Oh, yeah, FANFICTION!!! If I owned Naruto, it goes without saying that it would be a Yaoi. Because who doesn't love it? (Oh, that's right; homophobes, straight guys, and bears, that's who)

Warning: for those who didn't catch on, this is YAOI. That means boy on boy. So if you don't like it, I blow my nose in your general direction.

REVIEW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! MWAHAHA!!!

* * *

In the year 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue. His intention was to find a shorter route to China and India, but he instead stumbled up the Caribbean Islands. He set out from Spain with the Santa María, the Santa Clara, and Tupac. Once- 

_Wait the fuck up!!!__ Tupac!?! _

I sighed irritably.

_Fucking kids__…this so gets an F._

There was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Kakashi sticking his head into the room.

"Hey, Iru-chan. Ready to go home?"

"Can't. Sorry, I've got to finish grading these papers."

Kakashi slid the door shut and walked over to stand behind me.

"Aww, but Iruka, I need you tell help me with something."

"What?" I asked.

He messaged my shoulders and leaned down by the side of my head.

"You know," he whispered playfully.

My face heated a little.

"Later. I'm busy."

"But baby, I'm horny _now_," he whined.

"When I'm done grading these."

"Then what am I supposed to do until you finish?"

I growled. "Find a way to entertain yourself," I said irritably.

"Hmph."

I went back to grading my class's papers, ignoring the looming presence of Kakashi standing behind me. It was quiet.

I suddenly gasped when I felt something wet on my neck. "Kakashi! What're you doing?"

"Entertaining myself," he said between two kisses.

I made a noise of frustration as I regretted telling him that. But I couldn't deny that it felt good when he licked my neck and began sucking hard on a certain spot. He wrapped his arms around me. I moaned as he nibbled up the side of my throat and swiped his tongue inside my ear.

"Mmm…"

"C'mon," he coaxed. "You can grade these later."

My eyes, which I didn't remember closing, opened. I stood up pushing him away. "You can go home and I'll catch up with you soon, okay?"

He made no response as I walked the book shelf and pulled out a dictionary. There was no way all the words on that paper could be spelled so badly. But my English class has never ceased to amaze me. I turned around and blinked when I noticed that Kakashi was gone. Maybe he had taken my advice and gone home. Or maybe he just got bored and went looking for someone else to bother. I swear; he was so immature sometimes. I went back to my desk and sat down. Like lightning, something suddenly flew out from under my desk and grabbed my legs. I screamed in terror, trying to fling myself back. But whatever was under there started chuckling.

"Kakashi?" I nearly yelled.

"The one and only."

I titled my head and looked down to indeed see Kakashi looking back at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, very annoyed at how much he'd scared the living piss out of me.

Half of his face was still covered, but I could tell when he was smirking evilly. Uh oh.

"What are you-"

I felt something weird shoot from his hands through my legs, and down to my feet.

"What the…"

I tried to pull back, but found that my legs were frozen solid, my feet glued to floor by some strange force. I panicked a little.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?"

"Entertaining myself," Kakashi said innocently.

"I don't think-"

I stopped mid sentence when I heard my pants zipper being pulled down, and I blushed furiously.

"Kakashi, not in the school!" I hissed.

"You can call for help if want, but do you really want anyone to find you in this position?" said Kakashi, mischievously.

My face heated more at the thought.

"No-no. But we can't do this here."

He ignored my plea and tugged out my flaccid cock, fisting it roughly.

"Ugh…" I moaned.

"If only you'd taken up my offer to go back to home…"

"B-but what if someone…mmm…walks in?"

"Just act like you're grading papers."

I tried to do just that, but it was hard to concentrate with his skillful hand pumping me, his calloused thumb pushing back the sensitive foreskin of my penis. A spike of pleasure shot down my shaft. Why did this have to feel so good! The pencil in my hand shook as I tried with no success to put it to the paper.

I jumped in surprise when the door suddenly slid open. I froze. Busted.

"Hey, Iruka, are you okay?" Kurenai asked, a worried expression on her face. "You screamed earlier."

"What? Oh don't worry. It-it was just a spider."

She relaxed a little. I really wished that she would leave before she found out what Kakashi was doing. My heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour.

"Oh. You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm FINE!" I yelled in shock when I felt Kakashi start to suck on the head of my dick.

Kurenai looked a little offended. "Iruka?"

I put my face in hands. "Gomen. I've-I've had a long day," I tried to stutter convincingly. But my voice cracked.

"Yeah, I can tell. You wanna talk about it?"

"No! I mean no, I just want to get these papers g-graded and go home."

"Okay. Feel better," she said, closing the door and walking away.

_Oh don't worry, I feel great,_ I thought, as Kakashi began slowly engulfing my hard member inch by inch. I bucked up into his mouth as he started steadily bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh, fuck…" I gasped.

He swirled his tongue around my shaft and messaged it into the slit every time he came up. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking even harder. God, I couldn't take this much longer. There was a pleasurable cramp and fizz as precum spurted from my tip. I felt the warmth pool between my legs as he stuck one hand in my pants and started rubbing my balls hard.

"Mmm, Kakashi…I think I'm gonna…ahh!"

I let out a moan as he suddenly began deep-throating me. The heat was so intense, I couldn't take it! He gently scraped his teeth against my aching shaft, and I exploded. My thighs trembled in uncontrollable spasms and I choked out a groan as he lapped up my cum, coaxing it out of me.

I collapsed on my desk, breathing shallowly. The feeling came back to legs, and Kakashi pushed me back slightly so he could climb out.

"Oh, my god…" I said breathlessly.

"Yes? You called?" Kakashi said playfully.

"Sh-shut up."

He walked over the door and locked it, pulling down the blinds. He turned back to me and it was then that I noticed the huge bulge in his pants. If possible, my face reddened more. Kakashi smiled in such an innocent way, I knew I was in for more.

"Well, since you don't want to go home, I guess we'll have to do it here. I suggest you move those papers and get on the desk now."

* * *

Ok, there ya go. I might do a second chappie. Depends on how much people like this (aka: how many review I get).

Oh, and just so you all know, I have an everlasting hatred of Columbus. He was an evil man who is responsible for the torture, suppression, and extinction of an entire race of people. And we honor him with a holiday and as the 'man who discovered America', when he couldn't discover it, because there were already people fucking living there! HE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO AMERICA!!! Sorry for my ranting, but that whole topic really pisses me off. Okay. :) Bipolar moment is over. Please review!


End file.
